Trouvaille
by morestorii
Summary: Wally is anything but blind. Super fast? Check. Always hungry? Pretty accurate. Total hot shot that everyone wants? All right, that's debatable. Blind, however? Yeah, no. With twenty-twenty vision and a fairly sharp mind, blind is something he's not.
1. Chapter 1

Wally is anything but blind. Super fast? Check. Always hungry? Pretty accurate. Total hot shot that everyone wants? All right, that's debatable. Blind, however? Yeah, no. With twenty-twenty vision and a fairly sharp mind, blind is something he's not.

And that is exactly why he knows that there's something wrong with Robin.

In the kitchen of the Cave, Wally's busy making the best sandwich ever made in the history of sandwiches. He hears the zeta tube firing up and feels his heart skip a beat when Robin's designation is announced. He grins.

"Hey, Rob! I'm in the kitchen!"

Not even ten seconds later, Robin comes jogging in. He places a hand on the fridge as if to steady himself, sending a grin towards Wally. "What's astrous, Flash Boy?"

Raising his brows, Wally says, "Nothing much. You?"

The acrobatic hero give a half-shrug, spinning around to open the fridge. He reaches in, stopping his fingers only centimeters away from a stick of butter. Then, he bends down, pulling open a clear plastic drawer and pulling out an apple. He lets out a small puff of breath that Wally takes notice of before closing the drawer and then the fridge.

Robin tosses it in the air, clenching what he can of his fingers around the base. "Well, Agent A's been a bit fussy lately so I don't think I'll be able to hang with the team later."

"Why? Did something happen?" Wally asks, silently tacking on a _that I should know about_ at the end.

"Just Gotham being Gotham," answers the little bird. "Nothing much like you said."

Wally wants to challenge his friend, dare the boy to look him in the eyes and promise that nothing happened. He doesn't. Instead, he nods thoughtfully. Saying nothing more, he slathers on a layer of mustard.

He silently wonders if maybe, just maybe, everything's quite all right. It's then that he notices the way Robin seems to be playing with the apple. The gold-flecked red delight is tossed in the air from one hand to the other. Wally watches, setting the butter knife down silently.

Seemingly unaware, Robin continues this action for a few more seconds, his body turned away from the older male. Soon enough, however, he apparently takes notice of Wally's gaze and turns. The apple falls to the ground because he's failed to catch it, rolling lopsidedly on the floor and stopping at red converse.

Dropping his gaze to the fruit and then bringing it back up to the sheepish grin on Robin's face, Wally decides that he's positive something is wrong.

"Think you can pick that up for me?"

"I got it," he says, crouching down. He swipes it off the ground and polishes it on his shirt. He holds it out. "Still gonna eat that?"

Scrunching up his features just a tiny bit, Robin shakes his head. "Nah," he says. "I'll pass."

Wally nods, bobbing his head up and down. Frowning only the slightest bit, he places the apple on the counter and returns his attention to his masterpiece. "Well, I'm done with my sandwich," he declares, putting on one final slice of bread. He grins, hoping to get rid of the slightly awkward atmosphere. "Wanna play some video games?"

"I"—Robin purses his lips and then takes a step back—"can't, sorry, Walls. The B-man only gave me a few minutes of downtime before I gotta get back."

Frowning, the civvies-clad speedster asks, "What's he got you working on?"

"The usual," is the vague, airy reply. "Bat stuff."

And, with that, Robin spins around, and leaves. The echo of the zeta tube being activated rings clearly. Wally says nothing as he leans against the counter, taking the first bite of his sandwich.

At least, he thinks, this sandwich tastes good.

•••

Why doesn't anyone believe him? It's literally so frustrating. He wants to scream. And, honestly, he would but he's nice enough to spare the ears of the clone of Superman. Instead, he groans and drags a hand down his face.

"I'm telling you guys that there's _something_ wrong with Rob," he says. He's been saying it for the past half hour, pacing in front of the team sans the presence of one hero with the bird-themed moniker. "You guys have noticed it, right?"

"Noticed what, exactly?" Artemis quips, raising her brows. She leans back on the sofa with her arms crossed. "Seriously, Baywatch, if something was wrong, he would've told us."

"You know how the Bat fam can be," Wally retorts, exasperated.

M'gann shifts nervously in her seat. "Wally has a point," she says in a timid voice. She looks over at Artemis. "Robin may not be able to trust us with anything troubling him."

"As a team, we should be the first to know about anything he is able to tell us," Kaldur reasons. He turns his attention to Wally. "I believe, my friend, that Robin's judgement is to be trusted. If there is something wrong then he will tell us should it hinder his performance on a mission."

Wally's eye twitches and, again, he resists the urge to scream. He turns to Connor, hoping to find at least one being who will agree with him. "What do you think? Rob's been pretty weird lately, right?"

The brooding teen shrugs. "He seems normal to me."

"Well, you guys don't know him as well as I do. I've known him since I was eleven. That was, like, five years ago."

"Then, I believe he would let you know before the team if not all is well with him," Kaldur says. He offers his teammate and friend a smile that speaks of gentle waves rolling on the sands of a warm beach. "It is him you should be talking to about your concerns."

Chapped lips curve downwards in a frown. Nothing is said as Wally treks out of the room, sulking only just a little bit. He makes the decision to try texting Robin. He has a feeling that the boy won't reply.

And he's right.

•••

 _Hey Rob r u sure everything's ok ?_

* * *

All righty-dighty! Your friendly neighborhood authoress is back at it again with a _Young Justice_ fic. And, yes, there will be future BirdFlash. Hopefully. That's my goal.

There _is_ a plot to this—and it doesn't focus on romance, mind you. Perhaps you'll be able to figure it out with the hints I've dropped here and there. Yes, there actually is something going on but Robin won't say. Should I finish this, a sister story shall be written to focus on Robin's side as this story will focus more so on the Team and other characters.

So... reviews containing praise and/or constructive criticism is welcome and much appreciated because I'd love to have the motivation to improve. :) Or a simple favorite and/or follow to show you enjoyed this is loved as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Young Justice_ or anything affiliated with the DC universes. Warnings for potential BirdFlash and possible Reverse!BatFamily and OOCness.

Have a nice day!

P.S. To those who are reading _The Art of Deception_ (also by me), I hope to get an update out by Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

Many people have seen _The Santa Clause_ with the whole "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing" ordeal, yes? Well, Artemis kind of barely passed English with a C so she's probably wrong in her educated guess. Anyway, whatever, perhaps she's right and that quote just might have something to do with the situation at hand.

Maybe, just maybe, she can now start believing that Wally's right. Though, she prefers to think that he isn't.

The scene playing in front of her happens to be two birds engaged in battle. Or, simply put, Black Canary and Robin in the middle of some hand-to-hand combat training. It's nothing out of the ordinary as the Team and the Leaguer practice combat at numerous points in the month; however, there's something peculiar.

There's something else today.

Due to her upbringing, Artemis has witnessed enough brawls to easily memorize the fighting style of anyone she's seen fight after only a handful of times. She's seen the way Black Canary's speedy reflexes rival that of a speedster and how she's graceful and brutal all at once. She's seen the way Robin fights with his jumps and flips and daring tricks that defy gravity and how he's fast on his feet and silent as a mouse.

Right now, she's seeing all she expects from the older heroine and nothing she's anticipated from her teammate.

"I told you so," comes Wally's quiet voice from just a small distance away to her right.

Her grey eyes trail over to the side and then back to the fight. She's surprised that, so far, no one's gone down.

"You told me what exactly?" she asks even though she knows what he means. Artemis won't let him win, even if he is right.

"You see it too, right? Robin's off his game."

She purses her lips. As she's about to reply, Artemis manages to catch Robin spinning on his heel, faking his opponent out with a false elbow to the side. Instead of following through, he ducks down and drives that elbow into her knees, knocking Black Canary down. He's quick to pin her down. Then, an electronic voice declares Robin as the winner.

Artemis wants to think that Robin rose to his full height too fast because he falters and ends up with both hands on his knees. When Black Canary picks herself up and offers a smile and her hand, she says, "Good job. You were tensed the entire time. What happened?"

Robin ignores the hand. "Just trying a new style. I guess it isn't working, huh?"

Black Canary drops her hand and raises her brows. "A new style?"

"Gotta keep the villains in Gotham on their toes, right? Can't stay too predictable, gotta become dictable. Anyway, I'll be in my room."

Brushing past her, Robin ambles towards the kitchen. No one bothers going after him, not even Wally. In fact, no one says a thing. Everyone is too busy waiting for someone else to pitch in and break the silence.

"Well, all right," Wally says. "I think I'll go for now."

•••

Artemis finds herself being swept away into a room as she's on her way back to her own at the Cave. She barely suppresses a twitch of her brows as she finds herself standing in the middle of Wally's room. She knows it's his because of the organized mess on the floor and the red and yellow knickknacks laying around.

"What is it this time, Baywatch?"

"I know you saw how weird Rob was during training today," he replies.

She rolls her eyes. "You heard the bird. He was testing out a new style."

Wally's green eyes bug out and he stares with a look of incredulity. "You actually bought that bull?"

Now, she's unable to hold back a scowl. "Yeah. Sorry I don't know Robin as well as you do."

More than tempted to sashay her way out of there, Artemis spins around and her lengthy hair whips around. She hears Wally call out from behind her, claiming that she knows he's right. There's no response from her as she opens the door and allows it to slide shut on its own.

M'gann is standing a few feet from the door. Her eyes widen when she sees Artemis and, had she had pale and not-green skin, she might have blushed.

"A-Artemis!" M'gann exclaims as if it wasn't obvious.

The archer smiles a tight smile. "Need anything?" she asks, trying not to sound annoyed because she isn't.

The martian shakes her head with the swiftness of a raging river. "N-no. I was just on my way to the kitchen."

"The kitchen's that way," Artemis reminds the other girl, pointing somewhere that definitely wasn't the direction M'gann was headed.

"Right. Sorry. I just needed to get an apron. You know, like you Earth people use in the kitchen."

"I thought your clothes were organic?" The blonde frowns in a puzzled manner. "Can't you just shift your clothes into an apron or something?"

Bobbing her head up and down like a child who's high on sugar, M'gann says, "Hello Megan! You're right. Thanks, Artemis."

Quickly, M'gann disappears around the corner she had come from, saying something about a new cookie recipe.

Artemis isn't sure if she wants to know when she hears _Vegemite_ and _mayonnaise_ in the same sentence. In fact, she decides that it's definitely not worth looking (or biting) into. She makes her way over to the zeta tubes.

She almost fails to notice Robin sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing a wall.

"Robin?"

"Oh, hey, Artemis. What's up?"

"Nothing? Why are you staring at the wall?"

Robin turns, looking straight at her. He grins widely. "No reason. You heading home?"

She nods. "Yeah. I am."

Jumping up, Robin has to brace himself on the wall but he's quick to straighten himself out. He makes his way over towards her but walks past her and to the zeta tubes without a word. His designation is called out, leaving Artemis in her lonesome.

Confused, she follows his lead and her designation echoes in the Cave. From behind the corner, M'gann peeks out. In her eyes swirl pools of something that can't quite be placed.

•••

Poised and ready to strike like a poisonous viper, Artemis readies her arrow. She aims and shoots, watching with satisfaction as it hits dead on her target. There's a freeing feeling and tension eases away.

"You were stressed."

Startled, Artemis almost jumps into a fighting stance. When she catches sight of Bette's blonde locks, she lets out a breath. "What?"

Bette rolls her eyes. In one hand is a bow and in the other are as many arrows as her hand could hold. "When you made that shot, you visibly relaxed."

"You actually noticed?" Artemis asks. "And since when do you do archery?"

"I have eyes you know. Plus, I'm not that much of a dumb blonde." She shrugs. "Someone told me you went into the archery room. Thought I'd hang with you for a little longer, see what's up."

The liaison drops her arrows and they clatter to the floor. She fiddles with the bow for a bit and then picks up an arrow. "How about you? Since when did you do archery?"

"Just a side hobby. Got interested after hearing about the origins of my name." Artemis looks pointedly at Bette. "You're holding that wrong, by the way."

"Oh. Thanks." Bette surprisingly fixes her hands. She looks over at Artemis. "So, what was eating you up?"

"It's nothing."

Shooting off an arrow, Bette watches as it hits close to the center. She shrugs, picking up another arrow. "I used to do archery when I was younger. You know, when I was a tiny twat who wanted to do everything. I dropped out before the second grade. I got tired real fast."

Just a little surprised, Artemis drops her shooting stance. One eye quirks up. "Really?"

"Surprising, I know." Bette chuckles. "Moving on, have you heard any of the rumors lately?"

"What rumors?" Silently, Artemis hopes that she isn't the topic of discussion among the students of Gotham Academy.

"It's not about you. Don't worry."

* * *

I kept writing and rewriting this chapter, haha. I've decided that all chapters will range from 1000 to 1500. Any higher and I'll stress out too much.

Speaking of stress, I had my second math test today. I feel more confident about this than my last test but I panicked so badly. I almost had an anxiety attack but I went through some exercises to keep from crying. I'm just really terrified that I failed. :/

Anywho, I'm so excited and also really nervous. I'm getting my new glasses today. They're... different. Instead of black, I got a rose gold kind of color. Even though they shouldn't, opinions really matter and I'm worried that no one's going to like them. Blame my lack of self-esteem and whatnot for that.

Oh! So, does anyone have any ideas about what's wrong with Robin? Again, I have made little jokes and hints.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own _The Santa Clause_ or its sequels. Though, I do love those movies. Or _Young Justice_ and anything to do with the DC franchise.

I hope those who celebrated had a lovely and safe Halloween. I hope anyone who will celebrate will have a lovely Thanksgiving later this month. I hope to update this and TAoD around my break later this month. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Silence is the abandoned puppy in those really sad movies; no one wants it and yet it still follows.

"I expect a mission report by the end of the week," Batman says. He casts a look over at Robin before he turns with his cape flaring out dramatically. "Robin, you're needed in Gotham."

Lacking a verbal reply, Robin nods curtly and follows his mentor. The atmosphere is uneasy as those recognitions are called out and echoing throughout the Cave. It's like no one can even grasp the reality that was a disaster of a mission.

Conner stares at the zeta tubes. He doesn't know what to say because he's not much of a talker anyway. Usually, it's Robin who's the first to break the silence or Wally and sometimes M'gann.

But not Conner.

"That was a total bust," Wally remarks, frowning. He swallows and that Adam's apple of his bobs in his throat. "Rob was really off his game. You guys noticed, right?"

Kaldur purses his lips. "I will admit that he did not perform as well as he usually would. Perhaps it is best that someone has a talk with him. I am concerned about his wellbeing."

"Wally should," says the clone, surprising himself. He pretends that everyone's stares don't bother him. "He and Robin are close."

The teens all look at each other and then at the speedster. With placating hands, he makes a promise out loud to call their teammate later. It's enough of a promise for everyone to retire to their rooms. Still, something follows.

•••

Conner's not very people-smart. He hadn't been created for the purpose of being a friend. No, he was a weapon. He knows not how to destroy but how to save—though, yes, there are times when destruction on his part is needed for the greater good. That aside, yes, he's no people-person.

But he does know enough to know that Wally could really use a friend. After all, it seems to be Robin's hour of need but the acrobat chooses not to come to the team with any issues he may or may not be having. Perhaps it's a little disheartening for Wally, who had not spent any time outside of missions and briefings with his best friend.

"You're bored."

Green eyes look up out of surprise. He had been watching the news without so much as a bowl of popcorn. "What?"

Maybe he said something wrong. So, Conner tries something else. "Channel 76 is better."

Raising his brows, Wally obliges. He takes the remote and punches in the digits. What comes up in a screen full of salt and pepper snowflakes. At this discovery, he cracks a smile and snorts. "Supey, that's static."

The clone shrugs. Maybe the static isn't good enough for everyone else but it's perfect for him.

"Thanks anyway," Wally says, getting up abruptly. He grins at his teammate. "I'm gonna try calling Rob."

Conner watches Wally disappear, heading towards his room. Again, the clone shrugs and just continues to stare at the TV. In his head, he's recounting the mission.

The task hadn't been hard. Simply get in and get out. There were a few rough patches. One of which being Robin's inability to hack their way in. He had deemed the system unhackable and the team had to improvise. Then, after getting caught trying to investigate a possible crime ring, Robin and Kid Flash and Aqualad were forced to fight alone while the others left to protect their identities.

From what he had noticed, Robin had definitely been off his game. His aim was off, sending a few birdarangs flying everywhere. Miss Martian had stayed behind, telling Artemis and him that she'd be working in camouflage mode to get the boys out safely. The two heroes were forced to comply and escape to the bioship.

Things hadn't been easy for the clone and the archer as there were guards stationed outside that hadn't been there earlier.

Basically, it was a bust. Everything. The entire mission.

And now something is definitely wrong with Robin.

•••

The next day, Robin doesn't come back. Wally does, however, and he bears bad news.

Nothing.

That's the bad news.

Apparently, Robin had let no problems or issues come to light in a call with Wally. The acrobat claimed that he was just having an off-day, being human and all. That's it. That's all.

That's all bullshit—Wally's words, not Conner's.

Conner doesn't see why Robin won't tell them what's wrong. It's affecting the team, which is bad.

He wants to understand. It's hard though. Maybe he's not meant to understand everything.

Right now, that's not okay.

•••

The day after, Robin's back. He appears to be a little energetic as he flips his way around the Cave. It seems to appease Kaldur and Artemis, letting the two believe that Robin really was having an off-day. Wally knows better and so does Conner.

The clone also knows that M'gann must know.

He doesn't know how or why she knows and not Wally but he doesn't ask. He doesn't tell the team's resident speedster but maybe he will, just not now. Perhaps it's all a matter of who to trust.

Then again, it's not like Conner knows much about that either. So, maybe he should just skip out on telling Wally. If Robin doesn't want his best friend to know, Conner shouldn't be the one telling him.

But maybe he'll bring it up with Robin.

•••

Then, later that day, a mission is assigned. Conner watches silently as M'gann gives Robin this concerned look. Wally's only paying attention to Batman as he explains the basis of their task.

A lighthouse on a cliff. There's apparently been an anonymous tip claiming that illegal things have been going down. Illegal things that involve super villains, that is. So, obviously, the League decides to send their protégés to check it out and report any findings as there's something else borrowing the time of the League.

M'gann makes a proclamation, telling the team that there's something she needs to fix in her room real fast. She floats away and a few seconds later, Robin follows as he needs to get changed.

Batman leaves, giving everyone explicit orders to lay low and to not get compromised.

Basically, don't let anybody see them.

Conner follows behind Kaldur and Wally, who are headed towards the bioship. Like those two, he's suited up and ready to go.

"I'll pair up with Rob," Wally says. "I don't want a repeat of last mission."

"Neither do I," Kaldur says.

Conner stays silent. He's like a little puppy, trailing behind them. Though, obviously, he's anything but a little puppy.

* * *

Well, guess who had the easiest time writing this? Hint hint, not me.

Remember that math test I mentioned last chapter in the AN? Apparently, I failed it. 18/36. Wow. But it's okay, I have an A in the class still. It brought my grade down to an 86% but I got it up to an 89.7, which is barely an A. :)) Good News? I had a math test last Monday and I got an A. 32/33, which is a 96%. I also got 3 bonus points. Now, I have a 99.6%, which, as a freshman in Honors Algebra 2, I should be very proud of. There's a lot of people with B's and C's in that class.

So, yeah... it was hard. Next chapter? Aqualad. Maybe. Yeah. Then M'gann.

I'm intending for this to be a shorter story, no more than 20 chapters and possibly less than 15, which is why I had Conner reveal to my dear readers that M'gann might possibly already know the goings-on. I would've added in an unecessary two or three chapters if I hadn't.

Also, good breathing technique that works for me: inhale for 6 seconds, hold your breath for 8, and exhale for 7. Or some variant like that. I have trouble breathing sometimes and it really helps me.

Oh! And, I think I like my new glasses way better than my old one. Not as bold and very mature looking. :)

Has anyone else figured out what's up? I have a hint I'd love to give you but it would make things too easy. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

As team leader until Robin is fit for the role, which may take anywhere from next week to next year and maybe not even, Aqualad debates himself on whether or not the acrobat should partake in this mission. Yes, he had seen those perfectly executed aerial movements that the younger boy had done. So, maybe, yes, it's definitely possible that Robin really was just having an off day.

Still, should he take any chances?

"Robin, are you certain that you wish to accompany us on this mission?" he asks, getting straight to the point.

For a few moments, Robin stares out the window in silence. Then, he says, "Yeah... yeah, I'm sure."

There's a disbelieving look that Aqualad catches Kid Flash giving the young hero. The speedster purses his lips and then says, "Hey, Rob, wanna partner up for this one?"

Aqualad mentally commends his fellow teammate for that. It's a perfectly safe idea and a good one at that. That way, someone will be able to keep an eye on the troubled teen.

However, before Robin can reply, Miss Martian butts in. "I want to work with Robin!" she exclaims. At the odd looks that are sent her way by everyone except Robin, she shrinks in on herself in a sheepish manner. "I mean, if he wants to. He doesn't have to. I just... yeah."

"Robin, would you rather work with Kid Flash or Miss Martian for this mission?" He directs all his attention to the one he's questioning. He doesn't miss the way those gauntlet-clad fists clench.

The boy shifts in his seat as if uncomfortable yet he doesn't make a single move to look at any of them. Aqualad excuses this as Robin not liking the idea of choosing between his best friend and a perfectly kind teammate. After a few seconds, it seems as though a choice is made.

"I'll go with Miss M on this one," he says. "Sorry, KF, but we always work together. Maybe we should mix it up a bit."

Deep down, Aqualad can admit that he's more than satisfied with this decision. Yes, he's more than well-aware of the fact that Kid Flash will do almost everything in his power to keep his best friend safe. It's a no-brainer what with how close the two are.

But he has to admit that Miss Martian may be the better choice at the moment. Her powers give the ability to help him from afar and the mind link will be more than just handy. Why, yes, it also gives the team a chance to work with those they would not consider working with as a first choice.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aqualad catches sight of a visible deflation in his speedy comrade. Interestingly enough, Robin doesn't seem to notice, which is weird as the long-time hero is known for noticing even the smallest of details. Perhaps, Aqualad thinks, it wasn't just an off day.

"Team, I do not want for a repeat of the previous mission," he says.

"No one's going to be too happy if we screw up this one, too," Artemis quips from her seat. Her eyes, Aqualad notices, are trained on Robin.

It seems as though Superboy is busying himself with glaring suspiciously at Miss Martian. Aqualad questions that in silence. Even if he wanted to voice his inquiry, he can see their destination in the close distance.

•••

He splits everyone up. As explosive as the combination may seem, he pairs up Artemis and Kid Flash so that he'll be free to talk to Superboy. If there's a reason that such a suspicious glare is being directed at the team's personal breath of innocence, he wishes to be aware of it.

Aqualad assigns Kid Flash and Artemis to staking out the surrounding forest as the two can split up if they must. He and Superboy stay behind to guard the other two from a distance as Robin works on hacking into the system with Miss Martian hovering over his shoulder.

"You were glaring at Miss Martian earlier," he says. "If I may, why is that?"

"She knows what's wrong with Robin," Superboy says, startling the water-specializing hero.

"You're certain?"

Superboy doesn't answer. So, Aqualad only frowns and returns his attention to the two who have taken to the most shadowed part they can find. It seems like Robin has connected his holocomp to something.

Lighthouses probably should not be this high tech.

Focusing on the duo, Aqualad can admit that he can see why Miss Martian must have an idea of what's wrong with Robin. After all, there was her outburst earlier on the bioship and then her slightly odd behavior at the Cave. So, it's possible that she knows.

Why her only? It seems more logical for Kid Flash to be the one who's in the light, not Miss Martian. One must be a stranger to this world if he or she (or they) is unaware of the close friendship between Robin and Kid Flash.

After all, Kid Flash is the only one who's been told the identity of the Boy Wonder himself.

Before Aqualad can further debate this topic in his head, he sees Robin slip inside the lighthouse. It's not long after seeing that that he motions for Superboy to follow him. Together, the two trail after the pair in charge of getting into the structure.

•••

He doesn't remember when the whole mission went down the drain. Perhaps it started when Robin had keyed in the wrong code, kickstarting an alarm system that probably shouldn't have been in the lighthouse in the first place.

Or, maybe, it was when everyone got split up, forced outside, and ambushed by a handful of robotic soldiers.

Actually, no, Aqualad is pretty sure the mission really went down into the deep end when he caught sight of Robin plunging off the cliff side.

So, yeah, that happened. And, frankly, neither he nor his teammates saw that coming.

* * *

Hello, yes, Merry Chrysler! Well, at least in EST it's still Christmizzle. If you don't celebrate, I hope you had a lovely day anyway. :) Here's a present from me to you guys. And, to those who have been with me since the beginning and maybe even my days on my other account, **astorii** , there's a very special present on my ao3 account, which is also **astorii**. It'll be uploaded by 9:30 pm EST. :3 Feel free to check it out! It's a reboot of one of my stories. ;)

So, gasp, Robin's gone over the edge. Literally. Off a cliff side. That doesn't bode too well. I feel like, maybe, this story will be over in ten or less chapters. If not ten, then fifteen. :3

Also, the whole mission might end up being irrelevant aside from Robin ending up falling over a cliff side.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't see that coming. Then again, neither could he. Literally. Robin can't see—not right now, at least. Miss Martian is panicking.

In the blink of an eye, she pushes back three robots and flies over to the cliff where there's a few robots congregating. Out of pure and utter worry and fear, she manages to throw the small crowd of robots back. She peers over the cliff to see foaming waves crashing and roaring below her.

"Robin!" she screams, hoping for an answer.

There's a few seconds between her terrified yell and a hand being placed on her shoulder. She sees Aqualad with a solemn expression on his face. "I'm afraid we must take care of these robots," he says. "Then we take care of Robin."

She swallows but finds the strength within herself to nod. 'Y-yeah."

The fight doesn't take that long because there were only about twenty or so robots and they weren't that hard to fight. When it's done and over with, Miss Martian isn't surprised to see Aqualad preparing to dive. She is surprised when he turns to regard her before he jumps.

"Miss Martian," he says, "I suggest you head to the bioship and send a distress signal to the League. Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, you will go make sure there are no more threats. _I_ will find Robin."

Kid Flash, Miss Martian notices, is very close to vibrating. The speedster can't hold back anymore of his thoughts. "Dude, Aqualad, we've waited long enough. Just go, go! We don't even know if Rob was able to get his rebreather on."

"First, I would like to speak with Miss Martian," Aqualad says. " _Alone._ "

Avoiding the curious stare Kid Flash gives her before speeding off, she places herself back down on the ground. She purposefully averts her eyes so as to not peer into the face of her leader. "You wanted to talk?"

"It is clear that you know what is wrong with our teammate," he says. "I believe now I must ask you what it is that's troubling him."

She swallows. "He lost his vision," she says in a low voice. "I don't know what happened. He says it's temporary and that the League is working on a cure. He and Batman told me because they figured with my powers, I'd be the most helpful. I... I don't know why he couldn't just tell all of you guys but—"

To her relief, Aqualad has the sense to cut her ramblings short. He places a hand on her shoulder and she appreciates the notion. "Request for back-up. I shall see if I can find him."

With that, she watches as the Atlantean does a well-executed dive off of the cliff side. She hopes that their friend is okay as she hurriedly flies off towards the camouflaged bioship. Once inside, she sends a distress signal and calls the League.

" _Miss Martian,_ " Batman says upon accepting the call.

"We have a problem," she blurts out. "And we need back-up. Aquaman would probably be the best choice."

" _You need Aquaman,_ " he says with only the smallest of questioning tones lacing his voice.

She grimaces. "It's Robin. We got ambushed and he ended up falling into the waters. He's been down there for a few minutes now. Aqualad's looking for him and—"

Miss Martian finds herself being interrupted when the transmission comes to an abrupt end. She collapses in her seat, giving silent apologies to Batman and Robin. In her mind, she's reprimanding herself for screwing up the task of protecting Robin. She had been, after all, told to watch his back.

Soon, Kid Flash boards the bioship. He's alone and she scrambles out of her seat. He heaves a sigh. "So, uh, you called for backup, right?"

"Yeah," she replies. "He's going to be okay."

All right, so, maybe, she's only saying that for her sake.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm sure of it," he says.

•••

"He has been found."

At the base of the cliff, Miss Martian and her teammates sans Aqualad had waited for an update.

Aquaman and his own protégé had emerged from the water bearing good news. To everyone's confusion though, their favorite acrobat was nowhere in sight. Seconds later, they all watch as Batman emerges with a rebreather in his mouth and an unconscious teenager in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Kid Flash asks, eyes going wide with panic.

Batman passes off his protégé to Aquaman with a rare gentleness that the Team has never seen. He pulls out his rebreather and puts it in one of the pockets on his belt. He picks up his cape, which had been thrown on the ground and reattaches it.

"He's alive," the Dark Knight says.

Miss Martian hovers above the ground with nervousness in her system. "Is he injured?"

"His arm is most likely broken," Batman says in that voice of his. "Most likely due to the impact of hitting the water. He managed to get his rebreather on before blacking out."

"That's it?" Superboy says.

Artemis huffs. "I have a feeling that that's not all."

Batman takes his protégé back and begins trekking back up. Miss Martian follows close behind. Leaving her teammates out of it, she establishes a mind link with the man.

 _I'm really sorry._

He seems surprised at the appearance of her voice in his head but he doesn't let it show. _It's not your fault, Miss Martian._

 _It is! I should've been paying more attention to him but I was busy trying to fight off—_

 _Exactly. You were busy. Even if he couldn't see it, I'm sure Robin understands that, too._

 _Still. You trusted me to watch his back._

Batman doesn't reply. Instead, out loud, he says, "All of you will report to the Cave. I will meet you there as soon as Robin is taken care of."

She stops following him and everyone stays behind, watching as he disappears inside of his custom aircraft. It takes off, charging in one direction. Then, she turns back to face her teammates and the present League member.

"Thank you, Aquaman and Aqualad."

The two acknowledged heroes shake their heads.

"It was nothing, Miss Martian," Aquaman says. "Now, I believe that we should be on our way."

•••

"You guys still going to deny the fact that there's something seriously wrong with Rob?"

M'gann and Kaldur share a look. At this point, everyone has changed back into their civvies. All that's left to do is wait for Batman to arrive with news on Robin's condition and to do a debriefing.

Even without the mind link, she can hear Kaldur advising her that it would be a good idea if she were to tell their teammates of Robin's current predicament.

"I believe M'gann has something she wishes to say," the Atlantean says. When she looks at him, he gives her a brief nod.

She swallows and faces her friends. "I know what's wrong with him," she says. "Before you say anything, he really didn't want me or any of you knowing. Batman just decided that someone had to know and that I was the best choice. And I'm not really comfortable with saying it so I think it's better to wait until Robin can tell you."

Despite how betrayed she knows he is, Wally's features morph into a concerned affect. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"I don't know." She immediately follows it up with a hasty, "But I hope so."

"I'd ask if it's life-threatening but he kind of did fall off a cliff so that kind of answers my question," Artemis says, giving a mirthless laugh.

* * *

Ooo, the big reveal! So, congratulations to those who picked up on the clues! :)

I really do feel like this story will be over in just a few more chapters. Maybe I'll be able to get to work with writing the sister story containing Robin's point of view, which will include the events leading up to his blindness.

I'm torn between allowing for his sight to come back or not. Imagine what the series will be like with a Blind!Robin. :0 I mean, he's only human and sight is a precious gift. He needs it for hacking and it's probably definitely essential for his survival in Gotham.

By the way, if you haven't already, check out my **astorii** account on ao3 where I've brought back my _Young Justice: Under the Red Hood_ story. :)

Also, would you rather the next chapter be in Wally's POV or Bruce's?

Anywho, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Batman arrives to the Batcave with a delicate package limp in his arms; he sets Robin down on the medical table with great care and deep regard for the broken appendage. Then, in one swift motion, his cowl gets pulled down and he becomes Bruce Wayne. His face is a blank slate as he peels off Robin's mask.

After that, it's Dick Grayson laying unconscious on that table.

He analyzes the exterior injuries that he can immediately see. Exercising extreme caution, he takes off those gauntlets and cuts off the top-half of the uniform; it can easily be replaced anyway. Calling Alfred is something he hasn't done yet but it seems like the butler already has an idea that something has happened as he appears in a matter of seconds.

"I see you've arrived back," says Alfred, staring at the young boy. "My word, what's happened?"

"He fell off of a cliff on a mission with the Team," Bruce answers, turning and headed towards the computer. "The fall was high above the water. Get him a heating blanket; he was in there for a while."

"I will contact Dr. Leslie," says the competent man. Alfred pulls out a phone and has the Good Doctor already dialed. He relays the situation, mentioning the injuries he's able to discern upon immediate inspection.

Bruce listens on in quiet thought. His hands are folded in front of his face and his elbows are propped up. Deep in a pool of thought, the billionaire finds himself reflecting on the condition of a boy he thought of as his son. There isn't much that he's been able to do about this situation; it's honestly kind of draining.

After a few more moments, he gets up and stalks over to his son. He contents himself with watching the rise and fall of the teen's bare chest because it reminds him that Dick is still alive. Alfred joins him, saying that Dr. Leslie will arrive as soon as she can. Then, Alfred goes off in search for a blanket to place on the boy so that he doesn't catch a cold.

The Batcave is quiet. On a normal day, he wouldn't mind it. Today, it's not normal. Yes, as heroes, Batman and Robin get hurt—sometimes, worse than this. The only difference with today is that Dick has been blind for over a week now and there isn't a way to fix it so far and it's kind of really frustrating.

•••

"—and most importantly, make sure he gets rest."

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Dick deadpans, sitting up with minor difficulty. Bruce doesn't miss the way the boy feels around the bed. "I may be blind but I'm not Helen Keller."

"And I'm not joking, Richard," says the doctor in a firm and admonishing tone. She begins to pack up her equipment, paying no visual heed to the three males in the room. "He's lucky that a broken arm and bruised ribs are the only injuries that he's sustained from such an event."

With a solemn nod, Alfred sees to it that the doctor makes it out of the mansion and off the property without being seen. There's no need to warrant any unwanted publicity or false rumors of death and disease. Still quiet, Bruce turns to his son.

Dick is laying back with his head on only the softest of pillows. His eyes are staring at the ceiling without actually seeing. Bruce feels his stomach churn at the sight. He is, after all, partially responsible for the loss of sight. And, even after all this time, he has yet to find a way to fix it.

Surgery is out of the question. Dick had made it perfectly clear that he does not want to do such a thing to get his eyesight bad. Adding to that, there's no way to explain the loss of vision to anyone. Well, perhaps there is, but the fact that Dick does not want surgery still stands.

"I know what you're thinking, Bruce," says the teen. "You're making that face again. I can't see it, but I know you're making that face again."

"What face?" he asks, raising his brows.

"You know, the one you make when you think no one is looking. I can't see, I know, and it's not your fault. I also know that you and the League are working hard to fix this. Just, tell me that you that even The Batman can't fix everything," Dick says, finally closing his eyes. "At this point, we should just cook up an excuse and go to a hospital and see what they can do. I can't do anything like this—not as Richard Grayson or Robin. And—just to be clear—that's so not astrous."

Bruce doesn't say a word. Instead, he turns around and walks out the door. From behind him, Dick says something that he ignores.

•••

One of the first things a hero learns is that going out with the purpose of fighting crime is never a good idea when one goes out without a clear head. Tonight, that's a lesson that Batman chooses to ignore. He needs—

"Your expression is pitiful, Father."

"Nightwing," Batman says. He doesn't bother asking what expression because he's more than certain that his son is only jesting. It was a horrible joke, but his son doesn't have the best sense of humor.

"Red Hood And Red Wonder send their condolences as they are unable to make it," Nightwing drawls, fiddling with his trademark katana. "A little bird contacted us and explained that there have been goings-on that we've not been made aware of. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The role of an overbearing parent is a baton that seems to have landed in Nightwing's hands. Batman scowls, glaring at his son. "He didn't want you to worry and I respected his wishes," he says.

With a click of his tongue, the Bludhaven hero puts away his weapon. "I believe that it's only right that we are made aware of something as major as losing one's ability to see," Nightwing retorts. He crosses his arms. "As if that isn't enough, he plunges off of a cliff and breaks an arm and bruises his ribs. I don't believe that it was right of you to hold this information from us."

"I know, Nightwing," Batman says, focusing his attention onto the sky. "I'm trying to fix this. You didn't need to know about it."

"I'm simply saying that I would have liked to."

* * *

Wow. It's been over a month since I've updated. Ouch. I sincerely apologize as it was not my intention to wait such a long time before updating. I've been busy with school and writer's block and I have a habit of switching between fandoms. :/

Anywho, I'm back. Nightwing's introduction to the story was not planned. And, yes, it's Damian. Reverse!BatFam, my friend. Terry may or may not exist. Either he's at the mansion or he isn't in the story at all. *shrugs*

Seriously, though, would you guys prefer for Robin to regain his eyesight or for him to lose it forever? I'm curious as to what y'all think.

Please, consider leaving a comment. I also wish to say that I'm working on updating **TAoD** and **Like A River.** The latter will most likely be updating soon. The first one? I make no promises. I kind of would like to touch it up before I do anything but who knows if that'll ever happen.


	7. Announcements

Hello, hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Not many of you may know this, but I am still writing, mind you. In fact, I'm typing this up to talk about my stories. :)

Haha, nope. I'm not deleting them. I am, however, moving all my stories to ao3 under the username of **astorii** as I've come to like that website better than this one. I'll be rewriting and reuploading each chapter of my stories so that I may get a "fresh" start on the other website.

In addition to that announcement, I'll be leaving the States in late May and won't be returning until late June or early July. Seeing as I'll be on vacation, I'll take a break from uploading, but not from writing.

I truly hope that you will all consider checking me out on ao3, regardless of whether you have an account on there or not. I've been with FFN since 2012 or 2013 and I'd like to move on and take a break. I'll still be available on this site if you wish to PM me.

Anywho, thank you! I'm so sorry if any of you got excited at the "update." Have a nice day/night!


End file.
